With the continuous replacement of a terminal by a user, some manufacturers will extract used parts from the terminals abandoned by the user and the extracted parts will be assembled into a terminal for sale. Since the performance of such terminals including used parts is unstable, the user needs to verify a purchased terminal, so as to identify an authenticity of the terminal.
If a verification application program is installed in a terminal, the terminal may run the verification application program, and read terminal hardware parameters, which include model number, serial number, IMEI (International Mobile Equipment Identity) number, memory, CPU parameters and camera parameters and the like, from CPU (Central Processing Unit) of the terminal through the verification application program. The verification application program compares terminal hardware parameters with reference hardware parameters of a known genuine terminal. The verification application program then calculates a score of the terminal hardware parameters and determines the authenticity of the terminal according to the calculated score.